Applications typically need configuration in order to execute properly within and across application systems. Authors of applications want to ship “default” configurations. And while partner enterprises want to adapt applications and their configurations, customers want to adapt the configurations according to their system-specific needs.
Managing all these requirements concurrently is a difficult task. There have been many different solutions proposed to handle this problem, yet the problem is made more acute with the advent of shared in-memory database systems and multi-tenancy environments that share application and database systems.